1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an indoor antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional indoor antenna is applied for receiving a digital signal, and a terminal connector or a cable is adopted to connect with and outputs the digital signal to a television or a telecommunication equipment.
The conventional indoor antenna that adopts the terminal connector is welded with a cable panel. In a manufacturing process, a casing and other components of the indoor antenna may be interfered with the terminal connector to affect a manufacturing performance. Furthermore, a welding position between the cable panel and the terminal connector may be affected to be detached from the cable panel. The terminal connector has a relative high cost, such that the indoor antenna may have a relative manufacturing high cost. The terminal connector may further affect a volume of the indoor antenna. Therefore, the cable is usually adopted in the conventional indoor antenna.
With reference to FIG. 6, the conventional indoor antenna 90 that adopts the cable 92 further has a cover 91, a cable panel, a hanging hole 93, a pad 94, and a bracket 95. The cable panel is mounted in the cover 92. The cable 92 is electrically connected with the cable panel and is inserted out of the cover 91. The hanging hole 93 is formed in a rear side of the cover 91 for the antenna 90 being hanged on a wall. The pad 94 is mounted on the rear side of the cover 91 for the antenna 90 being flatted on a ground. The bracket 95 is mounted on the rear side of the cover 91 for standing the antenna 90 on the ground. Therefore, in assembling, the indoor antenna can be assembled by different ways depending on different demands.
The cable 92 is directly inserted through a cable hole of the cover 91 and is welded on the cable panel. In manufacturing, when the cable 92 is inserted through the cable hole of the cover 91, the cable 92 is tied on the cover 91. Therefore, the cover 91 may be affected by the cable 92, so the assembling is inconvenience for a user. Furthermore, the cover 91 may be damaged because the cable 92 since the cable 92 is tied on the cover 91.